TLH, el equipo inesperado
by eltioRob95
Summary: Toda la familia Loud está desaparecida, raptada , y no solo ellos , todo el pueblo de Royal woods, desapareció ¿donde están? ¿quienes fueron? depende de un equipo de personas inesperadas para salvar a todos, Two-shot , historia de dos capitulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, una vez más eltioRob95 estrena una nueva historia revelación del 2020, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**El equipo inesperado, Parte 1**

Royal Woods, michigan.

En una casa como cualquier otra del vecindario de Royal Woods, una chica de piel blanca y cabello pelirrojo, completamente despeinada, somnolienta se levantaba rascándose la espalda.

La chica en cierto modo, disfrutaba su momento de tranquilidad, por fin tenía una vida normal , tal como lo había deseado.

*ella mira a la cámara*

-Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, mi nombre es Ronnie Thompson, y ahora tengo una vida normal ¿no es genial?- decía la chica pelirroja con notable alegría.

-Todo comenzó cuando me mudé a Royal Woods y conocí a los Loud, pero en especial, a Lincoln Loud, es un gran chico y aunque una familia normal, no lo es, pues es una familia numerosa y muy escandalosa pero tienen su carisma, y aunque algunas de sus hermanas me dicen que desearían tener una vida interesante como la mía yo les respondo que no lo recomendaría-

La neoyorquina ahora radicada en Royal Woods, luego de asearse y ducharse bajó a la mesa para desayunar.

-Buenos días hija- saludan sus padres.

-Buenos días mamá, buenos días papá-

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Ronnie?-

-Enérgica como siempre, lista para empezar otro dia normal en la escuela-

-De acuerdo, desayuna y prepárate-

La neoyorquina asintió con una sonrisa, Ronnie se despidió de sus padres salió y caminó afuera, encontrándose con Lincoln y Clyde, quienes la esperaban con una sonrisa.

-Que hay Ronnie?-

-Hola chicos- saludó ella.

-Como está la chica más aventurera y osada del planeta?- preguntó Lincoln.

-Y la más cool de todas- agregó Clyde.

-Gracias, hay que ir a la escuela ¿les parece?-

Lincoln y Clyde hablaban con la chica, No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Ronnie Thompson, la joven agente más famosa y querida de la ciudad de New york había decidido dejar su vida de agente de una organización secreta especializada para vivir una vida tranquila lejos de New york y sus enemigos, asi optó por Michigan, Royal Woods era un lugar ideal para vivir tranquilo.

Claro la calma en cierto modo no era el fuerte de este pueblo, pues la familia de Lincoln, el chico que había conocido tenía un familia bastante peculiar como el color de su cabello, una familia de un chico con once chicas, pero no era lo que más la sorprendía, existía otra chica que era amiga de Lincoln Loud, y curiosamente alguien que tenía sus mismos rasgos, era como verse en su reflejo, claro, la única diferencia era la piel morena y el cabello negro, se trataba de Ronnie anne Santiago, quien para colmo también compartía el mismo nombre.

La chica de Nueva york nunca se imaginó que tendría una doppelganger en Michigan, la interacción fue buena con ella al principio,La latina la miraba con desconfianza y recelo, además de sentirse celosa por Lincoln ,pero luego de conocerse mejor, La chica Santiago ya no la trataba con desdén.

-¿Entonces chicos como están?-

-Nada, mis hermanas me molestan, siempre tan groseras- decía Lincoln desviando la mirada con molestia.

Cosa que llamó la atención de Ronnie.

-Lincoln, creí que tus hermanas te trataban bien ¿seguro que no es otro… protocolo de hermanas?- preguntó ella.

-No, solo actúan como siempre-

-¿esta bien?- respondió Ronnie completamente desconcertada, notó algo extraño pero luego lo descarte al ver que quizás ella estaba sobre pensando las cosas demasiado, a veces ser una joven agente secreto implicaba eso.

-¿Y qué me dices tu Clyde?-

-Nada nuevo- respondió el mejor amigo de Lincoln.

-Mis gatas cleopatra y Nefertiti huyeron- dijo Clyde encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y no los fuiste a buscar?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-No, para qué, así mis padres gastan menos-

Lincoln disimuladamente le da un pisotón a Clyde y lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Ehm… si claro que si, ellos están en la perrera , mis padres deben estar yendo por ellos ahora, si, eso-

-¿esta bien?- dijo Ronnie comenzando a incomodarse por la actitud inusual de sus dos amigos.

-Voy a ir por un flippi-

-¿Quieres que te esperemos?- preguntó Clyde.

-No chicos, no es necesario, adelántense, no quiero que los reprenda la maestra Johnson por llegar tarde-

Lincoln se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras-

Ronnie corre hacia la tienda del viejo Flip mientras que Lincoln le da un fuerte codazo.

-Idiota ¿no sabes disimular? Se supone que eres Clyde-

-¿Y tu? Se supone que tus hermanas no te maltratan-

-Ya vámonos-

Ronnie Thompson se acercaba a la tienda a Flip cuando de repente choca con alguien.

-Oh, perdón- se disculpó la chica neoyorquina.

La niña con quién chocó llevaba un capucha cubriendo su cabeza, un gorro puesto y unas gafas color negra.

-No hay problema- dijo aquella misteriosa chica evitando cruzar miradas con la pelirroja de chaqueta amarilla.

La chica salió rápido de la tienda, Ronnie arqueó una ceja.

-Que extraña, en fin-

Con una sonrisa saludó al dueño de la tienda.

-Buenos días Flip-

-Hola, miren nada más, la famosa espía llegó a mi tienda, es un honor-

-Oh no Flip, ya no me dedico a eso, solo tráteme con una clienta más, quisiera un Flippi por favor-

-De acuerdo, Un Flippi en camino-

Flip cargó el Flippi iba a darse a Ronnie cuando accidentalmente se le cayó de las manos a Flip y termina en el suelo derramando su viscoso contenido.

-Ouh, descuida niña, te doy otro-

-Supongo que tendré pagar el Flippi descuide-

-No hace falta, Aquí tienes tu Flippi-

-Gracias Flip, wow, estoy orgullosa, no me cobró ese Flippi desperdiciado-

-En fin, a veces las personas ¿cambian?-

-Si asi es, que tenga un bien día Flip- se despide Ronnie Thompson.

Ronnie logra llegar a tiempo y se topa con Cristina, Ella solo la ignora y continúa su camino hacia el aula.

-Hey Thompson- la llamó Cristina.

-Sólo quería decirte que ya habían empezado las clases-

Ronnie se volteó hacia Cristina confundida, desde que se mudó aquí Cristina siempre había tratado con desdén a ella y a Ronnie anne.

-Muy bien, por qué eres amable conmigo hoy?-

-¿Fui mala contigo? Si es así perdóname , solo quería enmendar las cosas contigo… supongo-

La doppelganger de Ronnie anne entrecerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-Es un inicio, como sea, gracias!-

-¡Puedes sentarte conmigo en la cafetería si quieres!- le gritaba Cristina desde la distancia.

Luego de eso, las clases en la escuela habían transcurrido en forma normal, aunque era extraño, los alumnos se encontraban sonrientes de forma perturbadora, e inmóviles, nada parecía distraerlos, incluyendo Lincoln y Clyde, lo que más llamó la atención fue que la maestra Johnson no la reprendió por llegar tarde, ni siquiera le pidió alguna explicación.

En el recreo.

Ronnie decidió que lo mejor sería comer al aire libre, en la entrada de la escuela se encuentra con la princesa de la familia Lola Loud, la cual estaba cubierta de lodo.

-Oh , hola Lola.

-Hola Ronnie anne- saludó la pequeña princesa de la familia.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Todo bien, oye ¿estuviste peleando con Lana en el lodo?-

-No, estuve jugando con ella en el lodo-

-¿What?- dijo Ronnie confundida, con el poco tiempo que conocía a las hermanas de Lincoln , Lola Loud nunca se metería en algo tan sucio como lo era el lodo.

-Creí que Lola Loud nunca le gustaba jugar en lodo-

-Oye, hay una primera vez para todo, en fin, debo ir a mi casillero-

-Nos vemos Lola-

Ronnie vió como Lola se alejaba hacia dentro de la escuela, era increíble como la niña de 6 años no gritaba asqueada por el lodo.

-Quien lo diría- se dijo para sí misma.

-Pues la verdad si- dijo una voz rasposa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH- Ronnie casi se cae de espaldas del susto, se trata de la hermana gótico de Lincoln.

-Lucy, debo admitir, eres la única persona que me sorprende así- notó algo peculiar en la Loud gótica.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Lucy.

-Creí que nunca mostrabas tus ojos-

-Como dijo mi hermana la amenaza rosa, hay una primera vez para todo, ahora si me disculpa, debo volver a la escuela a seguir expresando… mi… miseria humana en poemas. Suspiro—

"Me va a costar reponerme de eso" pensó ella.

A la vuelta del colegio, Ronnie salía de la escuela , esta vez caminaría sola, era extraño el comportamiento de algunos en la escuela el día de hoy ¿será debido a ella? se preguntaba internamente.

Rusty, Zach y Liam hablaban entre ellos pero no compartían mucha conversación con ella hoy, lo mismo para Lincoln y Clyde, incluso Stella actuaba extraño como no la conociera.

-Me pregunto que estará pasando- La neoyorquina bajó la mirada entristecida.

-Quizás ya no se sientan cómodos conmigo alrededor….yo… no lo sé, tan malo es? Solo quiero una vida normal-

Ronnie siguió caminando sumida en sus pensamientos los cuales fueron interrumpidos al chocar con otra chica, era la misma chica encapuchada con quien se había topado en la tienda de Flip.

-Ups perdón-

-No importa- decía la chica.

Ronnie nota una fotografía en el piso.

-Oye, se te cayó tu fo… ¿qué?-

La foto tenía algo que la tomó por sorpresa, una familia de 13 personas sonriendo, pero había algo peculiar con esa foto, se parecían a Lincoln y su familia pero no eran ellas.

-¿Por qué esta foto salen personas similares a los Loud pero con el género invertido?-

La chica le arrebata la foto de forma bruzca.

-¿Qué no te han dicho que no mires las cosas privadas de los demás?-

-Lo siento, pero en donde me crié me enseñaron a no hacerlo, fui una agente ¿Quién eres? ¿alguna enemiga que me quiere muerta?-

-¿Que? ¿de qué hablas? Ni siquiera sé que quien eres-

-Bien, vendrás conmigo, me dirás por qué la gente de este pueblo actúa fuera de lo normal, sé que algo sabes de esto-

-¿Qué? claro que no! y no iré contigo , apenas te conozco y no confió en personas desconocidas-

Ronnie la sujeta del brazo impidiéndole marcharse.

-La mayoría sabe quien soy y no fue pregunta-

-Tampoco me gusta que me toquen-

De un solo empujón en el pecho, Ronnie se alejó unos cuantos metros de la chica, la misteriosa encapuchada se quitó el gorro y sus gafas negras revelando una larga cabellera blanca.

-¿Quieres más?-

-Wow sabes defenderte- dijo la chica Thompson.

-Veamos qué mas tienes-

Ronnie corrió hacia la chica peliblanca, ambas se dieron con puños y patadas, Ronnie sintió la fuerza en cada puñetazo y patada de la chica que ella repelía.

"Esta chica es fuerte enserio" pensó la pelirroja sorprendida.

La albina desconocida también se había sorprendido de que aquella chica de chaqueta amarilla supiera pelear muy bien, no sabía sorprenderla, hacía tiempo que no peleaba con alguien así.

-Tiempo fuera!-gritó la peliblanca.

-Ambas estamos casi niveladas, supongo que lo mejor sería hablar, supongo que puedo confiar en ti, me alegra ver que no seas uno de ellos-

-¿Ellos?- dijo Ronnie confundida.

-¿Quiénes?-

-Vengo de otra dimensión- respondió Brenda.

-Un mundo alterno a este, de algún terminé aquí, pero lo hice por que necesitaba ayuda-

Ronnie estaba sorprendida, aunque no demasiado, sus padres habían hablado una vez sobre dimensiones alternas, pero nunca conoció una persona que proviniera de alguna de ellas.

-Asi que realmente eres de otra dimensión?-

-Así es- asintió aquella niña.

-Bien, como te llamas- preguntó Ronnie.

-Brenda, Brenda Loud-

-¿¡Eres una Loud!?- preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Asi es, creí que el cabello blanco lo hacía algo obvio- decía Brenda.

-¿que haces en esta dimensión?-

-No vine aquí de turista si eso preguntas, en mi mundo, unas criaturas con formas de insecto aparecieron y secuestraron a toda mi familia-

Ronnie Thompson se tocó la barbilla pensativa.

-¿Criaturas con forma de insecto?-

-Eso es lo que dije-

Al escuchar el curioso relato de la misteriosa peliblanca, La pelirroja había quedado pensativa.

-Hmmm…¿Dónde escuché eso antes?-

-No ¿puedes llevarme a la casa Loud de esta dimensión y explicarles tú la situación? eres amiga de los Loud, los Santiago y los Mcbride , seguro que ellos quieren como a un miembro más-

-Tienes razón , quizás Lincoln y sus amigos nos ayuden como ayudaron a Stella, andando-

Brenda y Ronnie corrieron hacia en dirección a la casa Loud, la neoyorquina tocó el timbre un par de veces y no la atendieron, tocó la puerta pero de nuevo no había respuesta. ¿acaso los Loud no estaban en casa?.

-Que extraño, no están aquí-

-¿Crees que hayan salido de vacaciones?- preguntó Brenda.

-No, algo apesta por aquí, vamos al patio-

Brenda y Ronnie fueron hacia el patio trasero de la Casa Loud, sorpresivamente al abrir la reja del patio, Las mascotas salieron asustadas del patio, cosa que llamó la atención de las dos niñas.

-Charles, charles, chico que pasa?- intentó llamar Ronnie al can de la familia de Lincoln pero el perro estaba temeroso, negó con la cabeza rotundamente y se fue corriendo hacia la calle junto con Cliff, Walt y el Hamster Geo.

-Que les pasa a las mascotas?- preguntó Brenda.

-No lo sé – respondió Ronnie Thompson confundida.

-es como si algo los hubiera espantado, vamos, tal vez los Loud estén en problemas-

Ronnie y Brenda se asomaron lentamente por la ventana de la casa, que daba a la mesa principal donde cenaba la familia, allí estaban los Loud, todos sentados, Lincoln iba camino a sentarse, pero Lynn le puso el pie provocando que el peliblanco cayera al suelo de cara, las demás hermanas rieron con maldad.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Lincoln solo se levantó con mala cara y se sentó en la mesa ignorando el arrebato.

-No lo entiendo ¿por qué las hermanas son malas con Lincoln? Se supone que ellas lo quieren mucho- decía Ronnie mientras observaba por la ventana.

Con una sonrisa malvada Lola puso un pequeño aparato en medio de la mesa, cosa que llamó la atención de la neoyorquina y la gemela peliblanca.

-Qué es esa cosa?- se preguntó.

El transmisor se encendió, revelando una proyección holográfica, era una mujer, pero no era humana, tenía cuernos en forma de mandíbulas de escarabajo, ojos rojos, piel verde, cabello negro.

-Vamos, quítense el camuflaje, no los puedo tomar enserio así-

En eso, Lincoln y sus hermanas impostoras revelan su verdadera identidad , transformándose en monstruosos insectos humanoides, alados, con ojos de moscas brillante, La pelirroja los reconoció al instante, sus padres estudiaron esas criaturas una vez.

-Imitadores…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Brenda.

-Son imitadores, criaturas del espacio, se alimentan del miedo de todo ser vivo, pueden tomar la apariencia de cualquier persona, no son amigables con la raza humana-

-Pues cuatro de esas cosas aparecieron en mi dimensión y se llevaron a mi familia, hay que atacarlos ahora!- Brenda chocó sus puños.

-No sería sensato Brenda, tenemos que ver qué planean hacer con Royal Woods-

-Todo esta listo Reina Verdrax- decía el imitador a su reina.

-La familia Loud fue capturada, ahora nadie del pueblo de Royal Woods esta a salvo de nosotros, todos han sido capturados-

-Lo sabia! Con razón la gente actuaba extraña, Cristina fue amable conmigo, Flip técnicamente me vendió un Flippy sin pagar , Lola no le molestó ensuciarse, Lucy enseñó sus ojos, entre otras cosas raras que noté, no eran ellos, son imitadores que fingieron ser ellos!- dijo Ronnie atacando los cabos.

"Buena deducción, Sherlock" pensó Brenda.

-perfecto!- decía la reina Verdrax.

-Pudimos vengarnos de esos Loud, ahora podremos extendernos desde Royal Woods hacia las ciudades vecinas, Huntington oaks y Hazeltuckym buen trabajo súbditos-

Dicho todo, la maligna reina de los imitadores cortó la comunicación.

Los imitadores volvieron a tomar la forma de los chicos Loud para así no despertar sospechas.

-Rapido, hay que irnos de aquí-

-¿No podemos ir a tu casa?- sugirió Brenda.

\- Tal vez tus padres nos ayuden-

Ronnie asintió con la cabeza ante la idea de Brenda.

-Creo que es lo más seguro-

-Lo siento, pero ellos no podrán ayudarlas- dijo un imitador emergiendo de los arbustos.

Brenda y Ronnie se pusieron en posición de pelea.

-No chicas, soy yo, Darnell-

Ronnie Thompson sonrió pero después volvió a su expresión seria.

-como sé que no eres un imitador fingiendo ser él-

Darnell se acercó a la pelirroja y le susurró que Brenda no pudo escuchar, Ronnie abrió sus ojos, avergonzada.

-Está bien, está bien, te creo, eres el-

Brenda se cruza de brazos arqueando una ceja, Ronnie la mira.

-Brenda, el es Darnell, un imitador que está de nuestro lado, descuida, el ama a la humanidad-

-Si, vine a decirte que tus padres también fueron capturados Ronnie, ellos eran la única ayuda posible-

-Perfecto, ahora sí estamos perdidos-

En eso aparece otro chico de cabello blanco, no era Lincoln, pero era alguien a quien Ronnie nunca había visto.

-¿por qué esta ciudad parece un pueblo fantasma?- preguntó el.

Brenda lo miró al sujeto misterioso sorprendida.

-¿De qué hablas? No es un pue…-

La gemela de Linka se detuvo al ver que en Royal Woods estaba casi a oscuras ya que el cielo se había nublado, y había niebla alrededor haciendo más espeluznante el paisaje y sin ninguna señal de otro ser vivo que no fueran ellos tres.

-Tienes razón, si parece un pueblo fantasma-

-Oye, y tu quien eres, jamás te había visto por aquí, tienes cabello blanco ¿eres algún pariente de Lincoln?-

-No, pero somos amigos, vine desde muy lejos solo para verlo a el- respondió aquel chico de armadura y capa.

-Eso no me sirve, tienes que contarme más-

Aquel chico no soportó la impertinencia de esa chica y sacó su espada apuntándola a su cuello.

-Creo que no fui muy claro, donde está Lincoln Loud?-

Ronnie Thompson ni se inmutó.

-¿Crees que eres la primera persona que me apunta con algo filoso? Por favor-

-¿Y tu quien rayos eres?-

La neoyorquina sonrió en forma altanera.

-Te lo demostraré, tendré que ser un poco ruda contigo-

Ronnie le arrebató la espada de una sola patada, El chico de cabello blanco se sorprende , La neoyorquina lanza fuertes patadas y derechazos para noquear pero no servían contra aquel chico.

"¿Qué come este chico?" pensó ella.

Brenda y Darnell se quedaron mirando la contienda.

-¿deberíamos intervenir en esto o algo así?- preguntó el imitador.

Brenda se encogió de hombros.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de pelea, el chico de armadura decida acabar con el altercado ya, le lanza su capa a la neoyorquina cegándola, acto seguido la tira al suelo y va por su espada.

Ronnie se quita la capa del rostro.

-Muy bien, solo voy a preguntarlo una sola vez – dijo el misterioso sin dejar de apuntar con su espada a la neoyorquina.

-¿Dónde está Lincoln Loud?-

-¿Lincoln Loud? ¿qué trato tienes con el?- preguntó Ronnie Thompson desconfiada.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones- dijo Geo sin quitar su semblante.

-Oooh, pues qué crees tonto, si vas a tener que hacerlo, por que si no te daré la paliza de tu vida-

Geo miró confundido a la pelirroja y luego se echó a reír.

-AJAJAJAJA, ay chica ¿acaso sabes a quien le estás hablando?-

La neoyorquina arqueó una ceja.

-¿Lo sabes tu?-

-Oigan oigan chicos, creo que nos estamos desviando del tema aquí- dijo la gemela de Linka tratando calmar a ambos.

-El punto es que la familia Loud desaparecio al igual que el resto de Royal Woods, tenemos que ver en donde están-

-¿Tu eres una peliblanca natural?- preguntó el semidios sorprendido.

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-No eres una hija no reconocida de Zeus ¿o si?-

-No claro que no, mis padres biológicos son Rita Loud y Lynn Loud padre, bueno, no los de esta dimensión, soy de otra dimensión, una donde Lincoln es una niña llamada Linka, yo soy su hermana gemela, me llamo Brenda- explicó la segunda peliblanca.

-Entonces ¿son amigas de Lincoln?-

-Por supuesto- respondieron las dos chicas al unísono.

-No, de hecho, yo soy amigo de Lana Loud- respondió el imitador.

-Bien, qué clase de criatura eres tu?- preguntó Geo, al ver al joven alienígena humanoide insecto.

-Es un extraterrestre, un imitador, pero descuida, el está de nuestro, verás, Los imitadores están detrás de esto, ellos se llevaron a la familia Loud y al resto del pueblo- explicó Ronnie Thompson.

-¿Asi que Lincoln y todo el pueblo fueron secuestrados por criaturas abominables del espacio?- preguntó el hijo de Zeus anonadado por la explicación.

Todos asintieron.

-¿Puedes decirnos quien eres?- exigió la neoyorquina.

-¿Y por qué estás vestido como un mal cosplay de Game of thrones?- preguntó Brenda.

-Bien, les explicaré, mi nombre es Geo, soy un semidios, pero no uno cualquiera, soy el hijo legítimo de los dioses reyes del Olimpo Hera y Zeus-

-No puede ser, Lincoln Loud conoció al hijo de un dios- dijo La pelirroja sorprendida.

Geo asintió.

-¿O sea que la mitología griega es real!?- preguntó Brenda igual de asombrada.

-Casi todas las criaturas míticas lo son- explicó Geo.

La doppelganger de Ronnie anne se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, tienes que probarnos que si eres quien dices ser y no un imitador-

-Ninguna criatura impostora puede hacer esto- Geo abrió su boca y expulso un poderoso rayo hacia el cielo nocturno, sorprendiendo a los presentes en esa escena.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Brenda.

-Pues vamos a salvar a la ciudad, eso haremos- respondió Ronnie con seguridad

\- no dejaré que se repita otro intento de infiltración de esas criaturas-

-Bien, tenemos un semidios, un alienígena cambiaformas, una ex agente experta en todo tipo de combates, y yo, una peleadora de karate y pelea callejera experta – resumió Brenda señalándose a sí misma.

-¿Ahora quien más falta?- preguntó.

-Bueno bueno, buenos aires- dijo otra voz.

Los cuatro levantaron la vista al ver a un chico adolescente de camisa color celeste, pantalones blancos cortos, cabello negro sonriendo, recostado sobre vanzilla bebiendo una lata de cerveza.

-¿Saben? Se supone que me encontraría aquí con Lincoln y sus hermanas, pero bueno, la verdad es una sorpresa ver gente tan extraña reunida cerca de la casa más ruidosa y caótica de Royal Woods, no me esperaba esto che ¿ no les parece una épica unión de personajes de eltioRob95?-

-Rob!?- dijo Ronnie Thompson confundida.

-¿Lo conoces?-

-todo el mundo sabe quien es Rob, Brenda- de repente un pensamiento invade a la Neoyorquina.

-Oye! Un momento! ¿cómo sabemos si realmente eres el verdadero Rob y no algún imitador?-

Rob rodó los ojos en respuesta y entonces disparó un rayo hacia los árboles y estos comenzaron a bailar, disparó otro rayo, y el suelo volvió jabonoso.

-¿Así o más convincente cabrona?- preguntó el.

-Esta bien, esta bien, tú tienes que ayudarnos Rob, no creerás lo que pasó-

-De hecho, si lo creo- respondió Rob.

-Los imitadores han vuelto, han secuestrado a la familia Loud y a todo el pueblo de Royal Woods!-

-Todos?- preguntó Rob.

-Asi es-

-¿A cookie?-

-Si-

-¿A Chandler? ¿a Cristina? ¿a Stella? ¿a Jordan? ¿hasta el señor quejón?-

-Si, todos ellos-

-¿Hasta a Flip?-

-¡Te estoy diciendo que todos!-

-Bueno, supongo que vine en un mal momento de mierda, bueno, me iré a la chingada, no los molesto más-

-¡Espera! ¿No vas a ayudarnos? – preguntó la pelirroja.

-Creí que querías mucho a Lincoln-

-Si, pero no por eso tengo que hacerme cargo de las cagad*s que se manda el incestuoso y su familia, si esos imitadores fueron por ellos fue por que no debieron meterse con ellos, tan tan, fin ¿entiendes "Ronnie gringa"?-

-¿Es enserio Rob? Secuestraron a Lincoln, a Lynn, a Lucy, a Lola y Lana, a Leni, a Luan-

Al escuchar el nombre de la comediante, Rob se sorprende y mira a la pelirroja con furia.

-¿¡QUUEEEEE!? ¿¡Ellos tienen a Luan!?-

-Asi es- respondió Ronnie.

Los ojos de Rob se pusieron rojos , como si obtuviera el sharigan.

* voz demoniaca*

**-¿Dónde?-**

La neoyorquina sonrió mientras los demás miraban dudosos.

-Están en la guarida de los imitadores, toda la población de Royal Woods debe estar retenida ahí-

-No entiendo ni pio, pero vamos.

Ahora que todo estaba dicho, dispuesto a ayudar a esos inusuales chicos, Rob abrió un portal interdimensional había decidido ayudar a aquellos chicos que decían ser amigos de la familia Loud.

-Rápido, por aquí, entren entren que así llegaremos más rápido-

Ronnie entró, Geo la siguió, luego lo siguió el imitador, Brenda fue la última en entrar, Rob fue el ultimo en cruzar el portal, pero antes lo cerró como si fuera cremallera del pantalón.

Al llegar los cinco se sorprendieron, habían llegado en los límites de los bosques de Royal Woods, pero fuera de eso no había mas que un paisaje rocoso.

-Un momento ¿Qué carajo?- dijo Rob confundido.

-Se supone que estaríamos en el mismo lugar donde estarían Luan y sus hermanos, pero no veo a Luan por aquí-

Rob levantó una roca para ver no estaba allí.

-Nop, definitivamente no la veo a "Luigi"-

-¿Luigi?- preguntó Brenda.

-O sea Luan-

Geo se sorprendió al ver algo inusual a lo lejos, el hijo del rey del Olimpo apuntó con su espada hacia aquella cosa.

-Tal vez estén allí-

-Bien, será pan comiiii…..- Rob se detuvo al ver una enorme fortaleza, una gran colmena de imitadores, como si fuera un termitero de termitas , solo que gigante, como los que hay en el áfrica, era exactamente como eso.

Rob tragó saliva, al igual que la gemela de Linka, Ronnie Thompson e incluso el semidios, quizás rescatar a la familia Loud y a todo el pueblo no iba a ser tan fácil.

-Y yo que me prometí a mi mismo jamás volver a ver ese lugar- dijo Darnell con miedo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Jajaja, esta es una de mis historias sorpresa que tengo preparado para este 2020, Por fin lo saqué a la luz, estuve soñando con que este momento llegaría.**

**Desde el 2018 se me ocurrió algo como esto, entonces intenté construir este universo poco a poco como hicieron los de Marvel, este Two-shot lo creé para dar sentido al futuro remake de Team Zeus que sacaré en el siguiente mes.**

**Primera vez que muestro a los imitadores aquí, próximamente una historia precuela de como esas criaturas espaciales se cruzaron con los Loud como para querer vengarse de ellos y toda Royal Woods.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta épica unión de mis personajes de diferentes Fanfics de The Loud house, el segundo capítulo no tardará mucho.**

**Mis personajes pertenecen a estas historias.**

**-Rob (Star vs las fuerzas de Rob, Un chico diez chicas y Rob, entre otros)**

**-Brenda (la gemela de Linka y la contrincante de Brenda)**

**-Ronnie Thompson (Esa chica, y conociendo una heroína)**

**-Geo (Un semidios en Royal Woods y Team Zeus)**

**Darnell es un nuevo personaje , uno de sos insectos humanoides llamados "Imitadores" próximamente un fanfic de ellos.**

**Espero sus opiniones, saludos. Y buen fin de semana a todos :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disfruten del segundo cap colegas.**

**Por cierto, el primer cap lo escribí en un fin de semana , por que se supone que lo publicaría el sábado pero no fue así, en fin, disfruten el segundo cap.**

**son más de 7000 palabras, por eso demoré en traer novedad**

* * *

**El equipo inesperado parte 2**

Nuestros equipo de héroes ( y Rob) estaban sorprendidos por el tamaño de la gran colmena de los imitadores, esa Reina insecto alien había estado bastante ocupada estableciendo su colmena y planeando su venganza contra la familia Loud, y de paso, todo el pueblo de Royal woods.

Ronnie no dijo nada, Brenda tampoco, ni siquiera el semidios rompió su silencio, Entonces Rob tomó la palabra.

-Bueno pibes y morras, Los Loud y Royal Woods no se van a salvar solos si no vamos por ella a detener esa bicha, qué esperan, vamos-

Rob sacó de su bolsillo un misil con alas y se montó sobre él.

-¡Voy por ti Luan!-

-Espera Rob!- intentó advertir Darnell.

Rob fue rápidamente hacia la colmena pero de la nada , el misil en el que iba montado se desvaneció por completo, sorprendiendo al chico interdimensional, Rob casi cae al precipicio pero logra sostener.

-Ah ¿qué diablos?- se preguntó el con desconcierto y molestia.

Rob hizo aparecer otro misil y lo mandó hacia a la colmena de nuevo, el resultado fue que el misil se desvaneció igual que el anterior.

-Y esta mamada qué?-

-Es lo que trataba de decirte, La colmena esta protegida con un escudo de radiación! Lo utilizan para que así cualquier ser vivo que no resista la radiación como los imitadores y no se acerque a la colmena-

-Oh, debí saberlo- dijo Rob con molestia

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Brenda.

-La radiación es una de mis debilidades, los dimensionales como yo no pueden resistirla, podría matarnos incluso, de hecho cualquier objeto que esté expuesto a radiación ya es algo malo para un trotador dimensional- explicaba Rob.

-Bueno, eso explica por qué aparecimos aquí y no dentro de la colmena de esas cosas- dijo Geo.

Ronnie miró al semidios.

-Geo puedes hacer algo con el escudo de radiación ¿no?-

El hijo de Zeus quedó pensativo.

-podría desvanecer temporalmente el escudo con una descarga eléctrica pero tendremos que entrar rápido-

-Bien, entonces chicos, no tenemos otra opción, hay que caminar- dijo la pelirroja resignándose.

-¿¡Caminar!?- exclamó Rob quien comenzaba a exasperarse.

-No he hecho eso en semanas!-

Ronnie Thompson rodó los ojos.

-No seas un bebé- dijo Brenda quien comenzaba a caminar.

La ex espía, La segunda peliblanca, el semidios, el chico insecto, y el ente de las dimensiones bajaron por el rocoso precipicio, una vez que los cinco caminaban, la travesía no era tan agradable, pues Rob se quejaba cada minuto.

-¿saben que es lo lindo de no caminar? No caminar, realmente caminar apesta, por qué ¡por qué tengo que caminar! De tanto decirlo ya me parece una palabra extraña, caminar caminar caminar ¡CAMINAR! Aaarhg!-

Ronnie decidió empezar una conversación con Brenda.

-Entonces Brenda, cuéntame de ti, como es tu familia, si Lincoln es un buen chico, entonces Linka Loud debe ser un encanto-

-No estás equivocada, mi gemela es una gran chica, es todo lo que nunca pude ser, pura, inocente, llena de vida, con un entorno diferente al que yo crecí-

-Entiendo ¿a qué te refieres con entorno diferente?-

-Me separaron de Linka al nacer, cuando apenas era una bebé, querían venderme a un familia adinerada, pero algo falló, la familia pudo comprarme, y no podían entregarme a mi madre biológica, entonces me abandonaron en un callejón en Hazeltucky-

-Oh-dijo Ronnie sorprendida por la historia de la segunda peliblanca.

-Lamento escuchar eso ¿entonces cómo…-

-Me encontré con mi familia de pura casualidad, resulta que buscaba la dirección de una casa para ejercer mi trabajo de niñera y me encontré con mi hermano Loni-

-¿Loni?-

-La versión chico de quien se llamaría Leni Loud aquí-

-Ah… claro, claro-

-El me confundió con Linka y me llevó contra mi voluntad a la casa Loud, allí conocí a cada uno de mis hermanos y mi hermana gemela-

-Vaya, debió haber sido el día más feliz de tu vida, digo, por fin encontraste a tu familia-

Brenda dio una sonora carcajada en respuesta.

-HAHAHAHAHA, claro que no, al principio no quería tener nada que ver con ellos, odiaba a mis padres con todo mi ser, yo creía que ellos me abandonaron, ellos ni siquiera sabían que yo existía, como te dije, fui separada de Linka apenas nací, solo que yo no lo sabía, yo traté de alejarme de ellos , perderlos, pero no lo conseguí, subestimé demasiado a Linka y sus hermanos, fueron ellos quienes me encontraron, al dia siguiente mis padres llegaron al orfanato, me adoptaron, mi madre me había dicho la verdad de lo que pasó conmigo y yo me sentí mal conmigo misma por no haber guardado rencor por algo que nunca pasó, mis padres no me abandonaron, pero si me alejaron de ellos, bien, ahora cuéntame de ti ¿y cómo conociste a los Loud de esta dimensión-

-Bueno…- empezó a hablar la neoyorquina.

-Yo tampoco tuve una vida "normal" desde pequeña he sido entrenada por agencias gubernamentales de inteligencia, he hecho tantas hazañas que me volví famosa, pero eso solo hacía que mi vida estuviera en constante peligro, he mandado tras las rejas a los más peligrosos terroristas y traficantes de armas- explicó Ronnie Thompson.

-Un día quise abandonar todo eso, mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo, entonces nos mudamos a Royal Woods Michigan, donde pensé que mis enemigos no me encontrarían, pero me equivoqué y la familia de Lincoln casi paga el precio, entendí que no podía salvarlos yo sola, por eso decidí trabajar con mi doppelganger.

-¿Doppelganger?-

-Ronnie anne Santiago, se parece mucho a mi, excepto por-

-La piel morena, el cabello y la sudadera?-

-Hmm asi es- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida.

-No te sorprendas- dijo la peliblanca.

-He estado en esta dimensión desde hace unas unas semanas, así que conozco un poco de esta Royal Woods, en mi estadía pude ver como los imitadores se llevaban a cada habitante del pueblo, quizás por eso dejaron a los Loud para los últimos, para tomar la forma de sus conocidos y así atraparlos, por eso mantuve el perfil bajo, no estaba segura si realmente eras uno de ellos cuando te topaste conmigo-

-¿Qué me dices de ti Rob?- preguntó la neoyorquina al mencionado.

Rob la miró con una expresión aburrida.

-¿Quién? ¿yo? Pues por donde empezar, todo comenzó cuando un BASTARDO arruinó mi vida y me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, pero juro que para cuando lo encuentre le cortaré los testículos y LO OBLIGARÉ A TRAGÁRSELOS! Existen apenas un millón de dimensiones, las que existen desde hace tiempo y las que apenas comenzaron a existir, El mundo de las islas ardientes por ejemplo, en alguna de esas dimensiones debe estar escondidos como la rata desgraciada que es-

-Wow Rob, suenas como si ese sujeto te hubiera asesinado- dijo Darnell el imitador.

-De hecho lo hizo, verán, para que un humano se convierta en trotador de dimensiones tiene que estar al borde de la muerte, pero solo si a una entidad poderosa le parece que debes vivir, pero esa entidad me dio los poderes y un manuel, me dijo que mi poder venía de una sola fuente de poder, si esa fuente de poder permanece entonces yo podría vivir para siempre, PERO eso funciona en otras dimensiones, en mi dimensión natal soy tan común como cualquiera- terminó de explicar Rob, o eso parecía.

-de hecho hace poco descubrí que existen otros como yo, chicos que les pasó lo mismo que yo, humanos que se volvieron trotadores dimensionales a causa del mismo misterioso monje cósmico, ellos formaron su propio convento, comunidad o lo que sea, tienen otras fuentes de poder diferente a las mías, pero yo me junto con ellos, tienen reglas muy aburridas, como no interferir en dimensiones, pero eso me encabrona, ya que eso es lo que hago para divertirme-

-Comprendo ¿y como tu conociste a los Loud Rob?-

-Lucy me invocó en su patio una noche y estuve viviendo en su sótano unas semanas, yo mismo me creé un ritual de invocación, así ayudo a alguien a cambio de comida gratis, ayudé bien a Lincoln y a sus hermanas, gracias a mi, Ronnie anne no sé mudó para que así no se creara el peor Spin off de la historia, bueno, no tan peor como el "planet Sheen" –

-¿Qué?-

-uy la puta madre, a veces me olvido que ni cagando ustedes son conscientes de la 4ta pared-

-Como sea ¿Qué hay de ti Geo?¿ cómo conociste a Lincoln?-

El semidios miró a la pelirroja con quien había peleado hace unos momentos, era bastante hábil, pero él aún tenía cierta desconfianza en ella.

-Yo, pues yo, resulta que Lincoln escuchaba una conversación entre Hermes y yo, hablamos de camino a su casa desde la escuela, en ese mismo día, mis hermanos malvados que son dioses intentaron destruirme pensando que Zeus y Hera habían desaparecido, peleé contra ellos en el patio de su casa, casi pierde a una de sus hermanas, desde entonces quedé en eterna amistad y agradecimiento con Lincoln-

-Entiendo, he leído mitología ¿sabes? ¿tu padre sigue con su historial de mujeriego?-

-No, Los dioses ya no son crueles y egoístas como antes, Mi padre y mi madre cambiaron, PERO aún hay ciertas cosas que nunca cambian en el Olimpo, por cierto, No sabía que Lincoln estaba secuestrado, ahora tendré que salvarlo para darle un mensaje-

-¿Y cual es?- preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

-Ya que lo preguntas , supongo que debo decirles, creo que son personas en quienes puedo confiar asi que….-

-Ya llegamos!- avisó Darnell.

-estamos cerca de la colmena chicos-

Rob se sintió mareado y cayó de rodillas, llevando su mano en su pecho, preocupando a los demás.

Ronnie lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Rob ¿estás bien?-

-Tranquila "Ronnie gringa" – respondió el.

-Darnell no se equivoca estamos cerca de ese escudo de mierda ¿ven lo debilitado que estoy?-

-Entonces… - Ronnie dirigió su mirada al hijo de Zeus.

-Geo, puedes actuar-

El semidios de cabello blanco asintió con una sonrisa y levantó su espada hacia el cielo, de repente el cielo se cubrió de nubes grises, sonidos de truenos y relámpagos no se hicieron esperar, Geo utilizó todas las descargas eléctricas posibles contra el escudo de energía radioactiva, el escudo pudo abrirse momentáneamente.

-Wow, si pudiste- dijo Brenda sorprendida.

-¡Rapido! ¡Adentro antes de que se forme de nuevo!- gritó la neoyorquina.

Los cinco corrieron hacia dentro de los gigantescos orificios de la colmena de los imitadores.

Darnell respiró hondo, no fue fácil para el para tener que volver al lugar que siempre despreció.

-Bien, ya estamos adentro- habló en tono calmo.

-El plan es este chicos, rescataremos a la familia Loud y sólo a ellos, y luego nos iremos para pedir ayuda al ejército ¿deacuerdo?-

-Nah nah nah- negó Rob ante la idea de Ronnie Thompson.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Tiene un mejor plan Rob? por que soy toda oídos-

-De hecho si- Con una sonrisa de confianza Rob sacó un aparato.

-¿Qué es eso Rob?- preguntó Ronnie confundida.

-¿Esto? no es nada, solo una bomba de Luz de una dimensión futurística del año 2074-

-¿Una bomba de luz?-

-Es lo que dije pajera, esta cosa solo responde a mi, por que la programé, responde a mi huella digital y sólo la mía, la coloco en el medio de la colmena y todo será destruido en segundos-

-¿Pero y los rehenes?-

-Además, está mi familia con ellos- agregó Brenda molesta.

-Aquí va la mejor parte, esta bomba solo destruye objetos que no son orgánicos o vivientes, así es como desarman ejércitos enemigos en la dimensión donde se creó esto-

-Oh, bueno, pero no matará a los imitadores ¿cierto?- preguntó Geo.

-Ah si, tocará herir a la reina, tengo entendido que si destruimos sus antenas, ellos quedan debilitados-

Ronnie se encogió de hombros.

-algo es algo supongo-

-haha Soy más útil que ustedes, eso es obvio-

-Ooooh claro—dijo Brenda con sarcasmo.

-El gran Rob, el señor del absurdo , el azote de las dimensiones ¡NO ES CAPAZ DE SOPORTAR UNA SIMPLE CAMINATA!-

-No me provoques Linka dos!-

-¿Linka dos? Dos será cuando yo misma te parta la…-

Ronnie se interpuso entre ambos para evitar agravarse la pelea.

-¡Rob! ¡Brenda! Dejen de pelear! Tenemos cosas más importantes que resolver diferencias, luego de eso, podrán matarse entre ustedes si tanto quieren, aunque no me gustaría-

-Meh..- Rob se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea- dijo la gemela peliblanca dando la espalda.

Nuestros cinco protagonistas siguieron la segunda parte en búsqueda de Lincoln y su familia, la colmena parecía vacía, no había ninguna señal de imitadores alrededor.

-Es muy extraño, todo está silencioso y calmoso, mis experiencias me dicen que debería sospechar- dijo Ronnie.

-Mejor tendré mi espada a la mano- dijo Geo.

Ronnie pudo ver a los lejos a los hostiles seres, ella rápidamente les hizo una seña rápida a sus compañeros de equipo , apuntó en el dedo hacia los imitadoras.

-Oh perfecto, perfectísimo ¿Cómo vamos a ir por ahí si hay algunas de esos bichos feos custodiando?- preguntó Rob fastidiado.

La ex agente miró un momento a los imitadores que por suerte aún no los habían notado, y sonrió.

-Tengo una idea-

Aquellos criaturas humanoides insectos hablaban entre ellos hasta que alguien llamó su atención.

-Probando, probando ¿está encendida esta cosa?- preguntaba Rob quien tenía un micrófono.

Los imitadores gruñeron con hostilidad apenas lo vieron al chico inter-dimensional.

-Eh, eh, eeeh, hoola público, menudo público me tocó hoy, puros insectos ¿saben? Al verlos esperé ver grillos humanoides hahaha ¿lo captan?-

Los imitadores miraron a Rob confundidos.

-Admito que no soy tan bueno como Luan, Una vez vi político cometiendo crímenes tantas veces, sí que son buenos "imitando" a delincuentes reales, hahahaha ¿Lo entienden? , digan que si imbéciles-

Hartos de escuchar malos chistes, que de hecho no entendían del todo, Los imitadores comenzaron a acercarse a Rob gruñendo y enseñando la lengua.

-Oooh, lamentablemente se baja el telón hoy, pero oigan, hoy fueron un público agradable ¡Adiós y a sus putas madres! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

Rob comenzó a correr de los imitadores mientras estos lo perseguían, si bien , el podía barrer el piso con ellos, no podía por dos razones, la primera fue que aún sentía la influencia del escudo radioactivo de afuera, la segunda fue por que él sentía miedo en este momento, si el sentía miedo, sus poderes disminuirían aún más, para colmo , Los imitadores se alimentaban de miedo lo cual convertía a Rob en un estupendo bocadillo para sus perseguidores.

-me cago en la p*t, Ahí vienen! Ahí vienen!- gritaba Rob mientras llegaba a "la trampa"

Brenda Ronnie y Geo quienes estaban detrás de una enorme roca la empujaron aplastando a los imitadores centinelas, el plan había funcionado.

-Lo hicimos! Lo hicimos!- saltaron y festejaron todos de alegría.

-Hablen por ustedes, yo aún no me recupero del cagazo- dijo Rob sin dejar de jadear de cansancio.

De repente escuchó una voz llamarlo, una voz familiar.

-¿Luan? Ahí voy Luan!- dijo Rob corriendo hacia uno de los oscuros túneles de la colmena.

-Ay que admitirlo, estamos haciendo un buen equipo- dijo Brenda.

-Si, pero aún queda detener a la reina, y ESO no será nada fácil- recordó Darnell.

-Por Zeus ¿dónde se metió el tal Rob?- preguntó el semidios.

-¿Ah?- dijo la pelirroja confundida.

Ronnie miró a su alrededor, no había señales de el chico de las dimensiones.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rob seguía la voz de Luan, hasta que finalmente la encontró, atada a cadenas , del cuello y los brazos, con la ropa rasgada.

-¡Luan!-

-Rob! Me encontraste!- dijo Luan quien dejó de sonreír para empezar a llorar.

-oh Rob ¡Fue horrible! Los imitadores me torturaron, me dijeron cuales serán las cosas horribles que le harán a mis hermanos-

-Descuida Luan, ya estoy aquí, te liberaré, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi waifu- de repente un pensamiento invadió a Rob, el era idiota pero nunca demasiado.

-Un momentico ¿cómo sé que eres la verdadera Luan Loud y no uno de esos imitadores?-

Luan desvió la mirada con tristeza.

-Oh, es verdad, no podrías saberlo, quizás no sea la verdadera, o quizás ella lo sea-

-¿Ella?-

De repente había Luan encadenada que pedía su ayuda.

-¡Rob! ¡Aýudame! ¡Los imitadores me torturaron!-

-¡No, Rob! ¡No la escuchas, ella no es la verdadera Luan!- dijo una tercera Luan quien a diferencia de las otras tenía la cara con moretones y rasgaduras.

-A mi si me golpearon de verdad-

-NO, yo soy Luan! Sálvame a mi Rob!-

-No, a mi!

-No, a mi!

-Yo soy a quien buscas!

-Está mintiendo, soy yo!-

Rob no supo en qué momento comenzaron a aparecer muchas Luans en aquel lugar pero algo era seguro en su mente, no sabía cual de todas sería la verdadera, La falsa Luan , la primera que el halló, sonrió con maldad.

-Supongo que nunca sabrías cual es la verdadera o quizás ya no haya una verdadera Luan Loud-

Rob tragó saliva y miró a los lectores.

-Uy chicos, ahora sí me agarraron de mis peras-

* * *

Mientras tanto con los demás…

-No puede ser, creo que atraparon a Rob- dijo Brenda.

-No! – exclamó Ronnie alarmada.

-¡Sólo el puede activar la bomba que destruirá este laberinto del Minotauro!-

-Ni siquiera el laberinto del hijo bastardo de la reina Pasífae da tanto pavor como este lugar- opinó el hijo de Zeus.

-Ahora que saben que estamos aquí gracias al idiota ése, vamos a tener que movernos rápido-

-Hay que distraer a todos los imitadores que encontremos- dijo Ronnie, ahora el equipo improvisado de rescate Loud estaba a todo o nada.

De repente los cuatro miraron hacia atrás de ellos, un montón de imitadores iban con furia volando hacia ellos.

-Corran! Yo trataré de distraerlos un poco- dijo Geo preparando su espada, esta vez colocándose su casco de guerrero.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Soy un semidios, no podrán conmigo-

-Está bien, una cosa, NO les demuestres miedo, o te vencerán con facilidad- advirtió la chica Thompson.

-He visto cosas más espeluznantes en el mundo subterráneo de mi tío, dudo que estas me asusten tan fácil-

-Bien, Darnell, Brenda, andando!-

Ellos asintieron y corrieron junto a la Neoyorquina hasta llegar al lugar donde tuvieran los imitadores a los Loud y todo el pueblo.

Geo encaraba al enjambre de imitadores.

-¡Aquí estoy engendros del Tártaro, lacayos de Némesis! ¡teman al hijo de Zeus y Hera!-

El semidios comenzó a dar espadazos a cada imitador que intentara acercarse y atacarlo.

Otro puñado de imitadores pudo evadir a Geo para perseguir a Ronnie Thompson y los demás restantes.

-¡Me encargaré de distraerlos! Si no lo logro, díganle a Linka, Loni y Leif que siempre los amaré y al resto que fueron los mejores hermanos- exclamó la albina fría.

-¡Brenda No!-

Brenda se separó del grupo y guió a los imitadores hacia otro túnel.

-¡Oigan insectos asquerosos! ¡Por aquí! ¡atrápenme!-

Brenda lo había logrado, había captado su atención y la persiguieron solo a ella, Brenda corrió hacia cada entrada de túnel a su paso , así esperaba perder a esas criaturas, Brenda se escondió detrás de una roca, Los imitadores que la perseguían pasaron de largo y no la vieron, ella suspiró.

-uy, tuve suerte-

Sin embargo, su alivio no duró demasiado, Brenda vió un montón de ojos brillosos en un agujero oscuro frente a ella, La segunda peliblanca se puso de pie en guardia.

-Vamos! Los invito a conocer a mis niñas- dijo ella enseñando sus puños.

Todos los imitadores se transformaron en la persona que Brenda jamás golpearía, Helen.

-Oh rayos-

Los imitadores saltaron sobre ella.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-

El imitador aliado y la pelirroja de chaqueta amarilla corrieron a toda velocidad como podían, Darnell tuvo que usar sus alas y cargar a Ronnie de los brazos.

-Ya casi llegamos, el trono de Verdrax debe estar por aquí-

El imitador dejó a Ronnie en el suelo con cuidado al llegar a la zona principal de la colmena, ahí estaba, el trono de la reina, una gran roca, y cientos de capullos en el techo cavernoso, pero la reina no se la veía por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde está ella?-

-Está ahí, puedo olerla- Darnell puso una expresión seria.

-No vas a poder sacarlos a todos de ahí Thompson, sólo se me ocurre una idea, esto es lo que harás-

Momentos más tarde…

Ronnie caminó hacia el trono decidida.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien decidió aparecer- dijo una voz femenina.

Ronnie levantó la mirada para ver a la reina, quien salía de entre los capullos en el techo, Verdrax miraba a Ronnie como si ella fuera una presa exótica.

-Ronnie Thompson…-

-Wow, así que me conoces-

-Siempre conozco a aquellos que representen una amenaza a mi especie, admito que me sorprendí que estarías viviendo en un basurero como Royal Woods-

-Tiene su encanto-

La reina estaba lamiendo y saboreando un hueso, Ronnie hizo una mueca asqueada.

-Por favor dime que eso no es un hueso humano-

-Ay vamos, claro que no, este hueso es de… como se llaman esas criaturas? Oh si, vacas, estoy haciendo algo de dieta, luego me daré un festín con estos humanos, esa manada llamada "Louds" arruinaron mis planes de tomar una ciudad vecina a lo lejos así que vinimos a cobrarnos venganza contra ellos y todo su pueblo-

-Sé que tu y tu gente han sufrido la pérdida de su planeta, pero ustedes podrían convivir con nosotras, si Darnell pudo, tu también puedes-

-¡NO MENCIONES AL TRAIDOR DE MI HERMANO!- gritó Verdrax furiosa.

-Tanto tiempo con humanos lo hizo desviarse de su verdadera naturaleza, nosotros nos alimentamos de miedo ¿ y qué especie es más temerosa que la raza humana? – Verdrax lamió sus labios.

-Será todo un banquete, y él pagará por su traición-

La reina señaló con dos de sus cuatro brazos hacia arriba, Ronnie abrió sus ojos en shock, Rob, Brenda, Geo, todos ellos estaban encerrados en capullos.

-Tu pequeño equipo de valientes y tontos fueron capturados, y pronto tú te les unierás-

De repente la reina de los imitadores notó un olor bastante familiar.

-Un momento- sonrió en forma maligna, mostrando sus colmillos.

-Parece que las apariencias engañan, igual que siempre ¿Verdad Ronnie Thompson? O debería decir…-

La reina escupió una bola de viscosidad que deshizo la apariencia de la falsa Ronnie Thompson, revelando al imitador traidor.

-¡DARNELL!-

-Oh no-

Verdrax rió con maldad.

-Hermanito ¿De verdad pensaste que me podías engañar con mi propia habilidad? Hahahahaha , olvidaste lo que te dije ¡Un imitador jamás podría engañar a otro! Tu inconfundible olor te delata!-

-Por favor hermana, libera a los humanos, ellos no te han hecho nada!-

-Un momento, si tu estás aquí ¿Dónde está Thomp…?- Se detuvo cuando miró en shock hacia arriba, La verdadera Ronnie Thompson estaba liberando a sus compañeros de equipo.

-NO TE ATREVAS!-

Darnell saltó sobre su hermana impidiéndole que volara hacia Ronnie.

-No, suéltame!-

Rob, Brenda y Geo despertaron y salieron de los capullos listos para pelear, Rob sacó su arma.

-Ahora si les romperemos todo lo que se llama cara- dijo el chico inter-dimensional chocando sus puños.

La reina gruñó con ira, sus ojos rojos brillaron, con sus antenas, que parecían tenazas de escarabajo, llamó telepáticamente a sus súbditos, muchos imitadores aparecieron con ojos rojos brillosos hacia los cinco héroes , eso no era buena señal.

-¿Bueno? ¡Vengan! Aquí los estamos esperando!- dijo Brenda.

Una épica batalla se llevan en el centro de la colmena, Brenda se defendía con patadas y puños, Geo utilizaba su espada para partir a la mitad a dos imitadoras en cada segundo, Ronnie Thompson saltaba de forma equilibrada en cada cabeza de imitador , con patadas certeras en el rostro los mantenía aturdidos y a raya.

-¡Vamos ineptos!- gritaba la reina quien veía la batalla.

-Son simples humanos ¿de verdad les cuesta poder contra con ellos!?-

Aún con sus super habilidad limitada por el escudo radioactivo, Rob tenía su daga y con ella dañaba a cada imitador que intentara atacarlo.

-Hahahaha bichos idiotas ¿es lo mejor que tienen? ¿Olvidan que ustedes están peleando con Rob?-

Los imitadores se transformaron en Rob, arremedándolo.

-Uuuh Luan-

-Dame un beso Luan-

-Mua mua mua-

Los falsos "Robs" rieron con burla.

-Okey, eso me la pagan con creces, pinches cucarachas atómicas subdesarrolladas-

En pocos minutos, El equipo de héroes estaban rodeados por aquellas criaturas.

-Maldición , hay muchos de ellos- dijo el semidios empezando a hartarse.

-Y aparecerán más, no vamos a lograrlo- dijo Ronnie.

-No, si no activo la bomba de luz hehehe- Rob revisó en su bolsillo.

-Ahora sacarán boleto estos cabrones- sin embargo no podía encontrar la bomba, el miró hacia el capullo donde se encontraba atrapado, el aparato estaba allí.

-Ay, me cago en todos!-

-¿Y ahora qué Rob?-

-Malas noticias "Ronnie gringa", la bomba de Luz esta por allá- dijo Rob apuntando con el dedo hacia el capullo roto.

-Tengo que ir por ella y apretarlo-

-Bien, hazlo ya!- exclamó Brenda.

-Solo si me dices por favor-

-¡ROB!-

-Bueno, está bien, lo haré-

Rob saltó hacia el rocoso y viscoso techo de los imitadores y como si fuera spiderman corrió de cabeza hacia la bomba, golpeando y metiendo granada en la boca de cada imitador que se acercaba.

-Lo tengo! Ya casi llego!-

Lo que pasó en el último dejó desconcertados a Ronnie, a Brenda y a Geo, al igual que Darnell y la reina de los imitadores, Rob quedó paralizado, en el aire, flotando, inmóvil, con los brazos hacia abajo, con sus ojos brillando, como si literalmente el estuviera en pausa.

-¿Y Ahora que le pasó?- preguntó Brenda.

-No sé, pero esa bomba sólo puede ser activada por Rob- respondió Ronnie sin dejar de mirar al chico inter-dimensional flotante.

-Ahora si estamos jodidos-

Geo solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, supongo que esta noche estaremos en el Hades-

-No ayudes Geo-

* * *

Rob había recobrado la conciencia, pero no había pasado demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta de que el no estaba en la colmena, al menos completamente, Rob reconoció el lugar de inmediato, una expresión de desagrado no tardó en mostrar, el lugar era la corte de los dimensionales, cuyo encargado era un trotador de dimensiones igual que él, Otto, un chico gordo de anteojos y rulos, un Gamer.

"Sonamos, el dueño del gremio" pensó Rob.

Otto jugaba con su videojuego pero cesó una vez que vió a Rob.

-Rob , espero que entiendas el motivo por el que estás aquí-

Junto a Otto estaban otros tratadores dimensionales, algunos con atuendo punk, solo habían dos chicas, una de ellas tenía el cabello teñido de verde.

-No- respondió el.

-No sé por qué me trajeron acá en mala hora, por si no lo notaron idiotas, estoy en medio de un rescate, Lincoln y su familia, y el resto del pueblo que en realidad me importan un comino , fueron raptados por una locas criaturas que se nutren de miedo, los amigos del canoso me necesitan, si no estoy ahí pronto ¡Morirán!-

-Mira Rob- habló Otto.

-De hecho , es precisamente por eso que te llamamos aquí, toda esa situación de los imitadores, es tu culpa-

-¿Ah?- Rob dijo confundido ante tal revelación.

-¿Por qué sería mi culpa? Estamos todos locos o qué? sé que causó problema directa e indirectamente, pero eso no fue mi culpa. Lincoln y su familia se metieron con esa gente, yo nunca les sugerí que lo hicieran-

Otto lo apuntó con el dedo de forma acusatoria.

-ES TU CULPA! Al cambiar la trama de la serie-

-¿¡Que!?-dijo Rob aún más confundida.

-Recapitulemos Rob, te pondré al día- dijo Otto creando una esfera de energía azul, en ella se podía ver un recuerdo del pasado.

Rob se vio a sí mismo junto a Lincoln y Clyde huyeron de una enfurecida Ronnie anne.

-Quizás lo hayas olvidado, pero hace unos meses, en esa misma dimensión, tú evitaste algo que debía suceder en el mundo de Lincoln Loud y eso fue que Ronnie anne se mudara lejos-

\- Ronnie anne estaba destinada a vivir con su familia en la gran ciudad de Great lake city, conocer una amiga asiática y buen tener un desarrollo personaje y vínculo familiar, Al cambiar la trama de la serie, tu alteraste las cosas, si Ronnie anne se hubiera mudado, no hubieran ocurrido los eventos que ocurrieron- agregó la chica de cabello verde mientras los demás miembros frikis otakus dimensionales de la corte asentían.

Otto volvió a hablar.

-Tú dices que quieres a Lincoln Loud como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuviste, no querías que el tuviera una vida triste añorando a su mejor amiga que quizás fuera algo más, pero sólo empeoraste su vida, el no hubiera conocido a una espía que traería problemas a su familia, el primo de Ronnie anne jamás hubiera pisado Royal Woods y conocido al peliblanco, No hubieran aparecido dos dioses griegos crueles que causaron la muerte de Lucy Loud, y jamás se hubiera cruzado con imitadores, todo sería normal si no hubieras metidos tus narices en la vida del hombre del plan-

La revelación le había quedado con diez baldazos de agua fría para Rob, el no sabía como podía ser el causante, pero luego recordó en películas que si algún punto de la historia se cambiara tendría enormes consecuencias.

-No es la primera vez que haces algo así, siempre rompes las reglas que todo ser que cruza dimensiones conoce- recalcó Otto.

-Y está de más recordarte que casi lanzas a la familia de Lincoln a un tanque de ácido y todos los Loud alternos que MATASTE-

-¡Oye! ¡estaba hipnotizado esa vez! - habló Rob molesto, tratando de justificarse.

-Y sobre lo otro ¡Se lo merecían esas gonorreas! murieron muchos Lincolns por esa estupidez de la mala suerte,lo único que hice fue vengarlos, asesinándolos cruelmente, fue un acto de piedad ¿qué querías que hiciera? Y también los asquerosos Clydes y Ronnie annes que los abandonaron, ellos también tuvieron lo suyo-

Rob sacó las cabezas disecadas de los mencionados de su bolsillo, horrorizando a algunos presentes de la corte, Otto ni se inmutó.

-Uy vaya acto de piedad, algunas Lynns que no mataste las sacaste de su dimensión para el tal Sergey las violara, sabes que está prohibido sacar ficticios de sus dimensiones ¿Cómo explicas eso?-

-Ehm….Algunas de esas Lynns se merecían algo peor que la calaca ¿sabes? aún culpaban a su hermano de lo que pasaba, no mostraban arrepentimiento, ¿por que debería yo?-

-Hmmm bien, Rob estarás aquí hasta que veamos qué hacer contigo-

-No no no no, o me devuelven con mis amigos, o se pudre todo acá-

-No estás en posición de amenazar, en tu forma astral no puedes hacernos daño-

-Oh, entiendo, entiendo, CAGÓN. JAJAJAJAJA!- Rob se tiró al suelo de risa.

-saben que soy más poderoso que ustedes por eso no me trajeron en cuerpo entero-

-Eso no es verdad Rob, compórtate-

-Decí lo que vos quieras, te delataste sólo soretín-

Otto suspiró.

-Dame fuerzas, oh gran padre creador de entes-

-Voy a seguir jodiendo si no me largan! Si esta mamada fue un error mío, entonces déjenme resolverlo! Déjenme salvar a los Loud!-

Otto y los demás dimensionales de alto rango se quedaron pensativos un momento, jamás habían visto a Rob tan decidido por algo.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los demás del equipo inesperado…

-Hahahaha- rió la reina Verdrax.

-Observa hermano, cómo tus queridos amigos serán alimento para las fauces de mi ejército-

-Por favor hermana- imploró Darnell.

\- no podemos vivir de esta manera, existe otra forma de convivir con los humanos sin tener que cazarlos-

-No se puede convivir con ganado Darnell, lo sabes perfectamente, además, lo primera que harán los humanos es intentar matarnos por que nos temen, pero eso nos hace más fuertes-

-No si no les damos los motivos y te lo demostraré-

Darnell voló hacia donde se encontraban Brenda, Ronnie y Geo, aterrizando a delante de ellos y enfrentando cara con los imitadores.

-¡Atrás todos!- gritó el a los suyos.

-Darnell, quítate de ahí, deja que mis tropas se alimentan o voy a olvidar que tengo un hermano- amenazó Verdrax entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Compañeros imitadores! Podemos vivir en este planeta pacífico sin que nos traten como monstruos, humanos e imitadores pueden convivir, yo pude convivir con ellos, ellos me dieron un sabor mucho mejor que la energía del miedo-

-¡No lo escuchen!- ordenó su malvada hermana.

\- No existe nada más sabroso que el miedo! Mi hermano cree ingenuamente que los humanos no lo llevarán a sus bases secretas, lo torturen y lo maten como hicieron con dos camaradas nuestros-

-Te equivocas hermana, La valentía tiene mucha más nutrición, y te lo demostraré, hay mucho valor de sobra, se puede compartir sin riesgo a morir de hambre y lo recolecté de los humanos que no me temieron, Lana Loud por ejemplo-

Darnell voló hacia el centro, todo su cuerpo se iluminó en una cegadora luz la cual expulsó muchas esferas de energía que iban hacia todos los imitadores, ellos cambiaban su apariencia de insectos humanoides aterradores a un nuevo look menos intimidante, más humano, Las garras ya no estaban, tampoco los colmillos, los ojos rojos habían desaparecido, y ahora eran color rosa, algunos tenían nuevos ojos color naranja, la sensación también era nueva, ya no sentían débiles , ya no sentían hambre, El valor era mucho más nutritivo que el miedo.

-Noo, No , Noooooo!- gritaba la reina al ver que estaba perdiendo a su ejército.

Justo en ese momento, Rob había vuelto a su cuerpo, aparentemente había hallado un modo de convencer a la corte de los dimensionales que lo dejaran marchar, El torpe había visto que los imitadores se estaban transformando, cosa que lo confundió, pero se alivió de ver que Ronnie versión USA , la segunda Linka y el hijo del rey fornicador griego aún estaban con vida-

-Uh, menos mal, no los mataron, en fin, hora de activar esto ¡Salud bichos!-

Rob activó la bomba apretando el botón rojo-

La gigantesca colmena de Imitadores fue destruida en cuestión de segundos gracias a la super bomba de luz de Rob, destruyendo incluso el escudo de radiación, los capullos que tenían a todos los habitantes de Royal Woods se desintegraron en la explosión de luz, liberando a todos simultáneamente.

La energía de la valentía transformó a los imitadores, todos ellos se cambiaron sus ojos y destalles verde a una totalidad rosa, algunos de color naranja.

Lincoln, Sus hermanas, Los señores Loud, sus versiones alternas (Linka Loud y los chicos Loud) Pop pop, La vieja scooges , el señor grouse, el director huggins, el entrenador pacowsky. La maestra Johnson, Stella, Zach, Rusty spokes, Liam, Polly Pain, Margo, Haiku, Tabby, Fiona, Miguel, Jackie, Mandee, Darcy, Becky, Carol pingrey, Dana, Ronnie anne, Bobby, María Santiago, Jordan, Chandler, cristina, Cookie, Brownie, Flip, Lord Tetherby, Katherine Mulligan, Clyde, Los Mcbride, Los Yates, La alcaldesa Davis, y todos los demás habitantes de Royal Woods despertaron de su estado de inconsciencia para luego verse confundidos sobre en donde estaban todos ellos ahora.

-¡Los imitadores!- gritó Lisa alarmada apenas un segundo después de despertar, para luego ver un lugar desértico donde estaban toda la gente del vecindario que ella conocía.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿ganamos?-

-Lisa!- exclamó Darcy helmandollar quien rápida fue a abrazar a su amiga la Loud genio.

Ronnie Thompson corrió hacia Lincoln y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Lincoln! ¿estás bien?-

-Hmm HMM!- dijo Ronnie anne Santiago quien estaba cruzada de brazos.

La neoyorquina rápidamente se apartó del peliblanco, riendo nerviosamente.

-Hahaha, solo lo estaba abrazando Ronnie anne-

-¿Alguien me puede decir que está pasando aquí?- preguntó la chica Santiago.

-Bueno Taquitos es una larga historia, bichejos del espacio raptaron a todo el pueblo, pero por suerte llegué yo, Linka dos, Ronnie gringa o sea esta chica, y el albino versión griega, y el chico bicho?-

-Rob ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron Lincoln y Ronnie anne al únisono.

-Como dije, larga historia che, MOMENTO! Dónde chingados está Luan!?- exigió el bruto cuántico.

Rob pudo ver a la Loud comediante a lo lejos, rápidamente él fue a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba ella.

-Yo tampoco recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, solo recuerdo que iba a mi casa y…Aahhh!-

Benny salió volando de una patada en el trasero.

-¡Aún lado pendejo! los adultos vamos charlar-

-¿Rob?- dijo Luan sorprendida de volver al torpe pero agradable sujeto.

-¡Estás a salvo Luigi! ¡Yo te rescaté, apenas supe que estabas en líos vine por ti, bueno… solo no lo hice, también con otros amigos que conoció tu hermano-

-Oh, es genial escuchar eso, cuando vi esas criaturas, pensé que mi familia estaba perdida ¡choca esos cinco!-

Rob chocó los cinco con Luan solo para terminar electrocutado.

-Hahaha, quedaste shockeado de la emoción , hahaha ¿entiendes?- dijo Luan enseñando el pequeño aparato en su mano.

-Ay, te amo- dijo Rob en el suelo, calcinado.

-Darnell!- exclamaba Lana.

-Lana!-

El imitador abrazó a la Loud amante del lodo.

-Me alegra verte a salvo Lana-

-Me gusta tu nuevo look-

-¿Nuevo Look?-

Darnell notó un par de nuevas pinzas naranjas sobre su cabeza, además de que sus ojos también habían cambiado a rosas.

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-Eso significa, príncipe- dijo otro imitador.

-Que ahora usted es nuestro rey-

Los nuevos imitadores cesaron sus aleteos de alegría y aterrizaron para hacerle reverencia a su nuevo líder,

De repente la reina ahora ex reina, había aparecido de los escombros para gruñir, exhalando espuma por su boca, con intención de atacar a los amigos de Lincoln, sólo para encontrarse con imitadores reformados , Lincoln , los Loud, Rob, Brenda, Ronnie, los conocidos y amigos de Lincoln, el semidios, todo el pueblo de Royal Woods mirándola con desafío y odio.

Ronnie Thompson se acercó a la imitadora.

-Thompson ¿qué haces?- intentó advertirle Brenda.

-Sé lo que hago Brenda-

La Doppelganger de Ronnie anne dirigió su mirada hacia Verdrax, mirándola de forma compasiva.

-Escucha, eso de consumir planetas se acabó, tu gente ya no tiene que ir de planeta en planeta consumiendo civilizaciones, encontraron un alimento mucho mejor que el miedo, el valor, tú también puedes tener una vida mejor, sé lo que siente tener que huir, solo entrégate y trataré de que la agencia especializada en alienígenas sea indulgente contigo-

Ronnie le ofreció una mano amistosa

Verdrax la miró un momento, parecía que iba a acceder, pero no fue asi, la imitadora apartó su mano de forma bruzca.

-¡Nada hará que quiera vivir con presas inferiores como ustedes! Algún día me vengaré de ti por robarte a mis súbditos y poner a mi hermano en mi contra, Ronnie Thompson!-

Verdrax se escapó a toda velocidad volando hacia el horizonte, algo era seguro, no se irá del planeta tierra, y ahora la chica de New york había hecho otro posible enemigo una vez más.

Ronnie suspiró con decepción, había esperado que el tema de los imitadores acabara por completo, El semidios tocó su hombro en consuelo.

-Al menos lo intentaste-

Luego de unas horas, y luego de tener que explicar todo, Ronnie, Brenda, Rob, y el semidios, Darnell y los nuevos imitadores que ahora eran amigables con los humanos, ayudaron a todos a regresar sanos y salvos a sus casas.

Todo había culminado en una celebración, cerca de la alcaldía, Ronnie Thompson, Brenda Loud, Rob, Geo y Darnell recibieron medallas de oro en agradecimiento por haber salvado a Royal Woods de los imitadores, todos entregados por la alcaldesa Davis en persona, ganándose el vitoreo de toda la gente de Royal Woods, no solo la familia Loud, de hecho Lincoln y su familia también tuvieron su honorable mención, eso quedaría grabado en la historia de Michigan.

Pero no la condecoración no terminaría ahí, Lynn padre y sus amigos con colaboración de la alcaldesa y algunos vecinos del vecindario, iniciaron una super parrillada en el patio de la casa Loud , todos estaban invitados, había muchas mesas en el patio de la infame casa escandalosa que los vecinos evitaban, ahora era un lugar para festejar y dejar esos problemas de lado.

Pop pop estaba sentado con Flip y el señor grouse, por supuesto, Myrtle estaba a su lado, todos conversando amistosamente, Rob estaba sentado con ellos.

-Y no puedo levantar tanto los brazos ya que me quedaría como estatua por horas hahaha- decía el abuelo de Lincoln.

-Entiendo lo que se siente- dijo el señor grouse mientras comía Lasaña.

-Aunque parezca viejo, aún me siento fuerte chicos- dijo Flip.

-Bah, no me hablen de vejez, yo soy eterno ¿saben?- dijo Rob mientras se bebía un sorbo de su lata de cerveza Duff, traída del mundo de los Simpson.

Los tres adultos y Myrtle rieron alegremente por el comentario del chico interdimensional.

-¿Qué? es verdad-

Mientras tanto, el hijo de Zeus, Geo entretenía a los más jóvenes con anécdotas de sus aventuras pasadas.

-…Y así fue como yo enfrenté a mis hermanos Ares y Eris en este mismo patio, con mi valentía, mi espada y mi fé en la fuerza de mi padre, el gran Zeus, ah y también rogué que me diera fuerzas a mi otro hermano Heracles, fue una batalla de dioses espectacular, no siempre se da en un lugar concurrido…-

Darcy, las niñas del club de triciclo el cual Lincoln era miembro, los quintillizos Fox y otros infantes escuchaban con asombro la historia que contaba el semidios.

Ronnie Thompson esperaba en una mesa a sus padres que trajeran las costillas, se veían deliciosas.

Brenda se acercó a ella, y no venía sola.

-Thompson, ella es Linka Loud, mi hermana gemela-

-Hola- saludó Linka con una sonrisa agradable.

-Brenda me contó lo que hiciste por ella, gracias por ayudarla a ella y a mi familia, estoy eternamente agradecida contigo, no dudes en pedirme lo que sea-

La pelirroja de ojos verdes miró a Linka por un momento.

-No hay problema, es lo que hago, y me encanta hacer-

Las hermanas de Lincoln estaban sentadas junto con los hermanos de Linka, ellas todavía no procesaron todo lo que había pasado.

-Entonces ¿Dicen que ustedes literalmente son de otra dimensión? – preguntó Lori mientras miraba a su contraparte masculina, Loki Loud asintió en respuesta.

-en efecto chica-

-Vaya, admito que ya sabía que existían otros mundos, debido a que conocimos a Rob, pero aun así, me sorprende ver literalmente a versiones masculinas de nosotras-

-Te gusta Mick swagger ¿no?- preguntó Luna al rockero Luke Loud.

-Por supuesto ¿a quien no?-

-Este es de los míos!- exclamó la Loud rockera emocionada.

-Es como ver dos Lunas- dijo Luan.

-No hay mucha diferencia hahaha ¿entiendes?- dijo Lane Loud acompañando a su versión femenina en el chiste.

-Entonces imagino que a ti te gusta Ace savvy- preguntó Lincoln a Linka.

-¿Bromeas? Ace savvy es mi vida!-

Lincoln tocó su hombro.

-Sin duda nos llevaremos bien-

Brenda rápidamente apartó a Lincoln de su gemela.

-Oye oye Loud, no tan cerca por favor-

-Si, Lincoln no tan cerca- dijo Ronnie anne entrecerrando los ojos.

-O-Oigan chicas, cálmense ¿qué creían que iba hacer?-

-Hahahaha- rió la latina dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Solo bromeo torpe-

-Yo no- dijo Brenda.

Rob se acercó a la segunda peliblanca.

-Oye Brenda-

-¿Qué quieres Rob?-

-Sólo quería decirte que hiciste un buen trabajo ayudando a la tal Thompson, solo eso, peleas muy bien, lo reconozco , eres buena, prometo no llamarte "Linka dos"-

Brenda lo miró un segundo con su ceja arqueada y sonrió en forma genuina.

-Gracias Rob, Tú tampoco estuviste mal-

-Si, Oye, si quieres un día tu y yo podríamos formar un dúo dinámico, veo que tienes futuro en aventuras inter dimensionales-

Brenda rió.

-Si claro, cuando los cerdos vuelen-

-¡CONCEDIDO LINKA DOS! :D

De su bolsillo Rob sacó dos porcinos con alas, se montó sobre uno y colocó a Brenda en el otro, y ambos jugaron carrera , contra la voluntad de la albina fría.

-Woooooooohooooo cabronazo ¿no? HAHAHAHAH-

-¡ROB! ¡BÁJAME DE ESTE CERDO O VAS A SUFRIIIR!- gritaba Brenda asustada y a la vez molesta.

Sus hermanos y las hermanas de Lincoln observaron y rieron un poco ante la cómica escena.

-Todavía me cuesta procesar lo que pasó chicas- dijo la princesa de la familia.

-Dímelo a mi compañera, dímelo a mi- dijo el pequeño príncipe Loud.

Lincoln tenía una buena charla con Ronnie anne, Clyde, Stella, Linka, Jordan y los demás hasta que alguien toca su hombro por detrás, Lincoln se voltea a ver al hijo de Zeus.

-Lincoln ¿podemos hablar en privado por favor?-

La expresión seria de Geo no pasó desapercibido.

-Claro Geo, vamos adentro de la casa, que no hay nadie-

El semidios y el hombre del plan fueron adentro de la casa Loud en la sala de estar donde estaba el sofá familiar y el televisor.

-Dime que pasa Geo-

-Verás Lincoln, cuando vine aquí no sabía lo que estaba pasando con los imitadores, llegué de pura casualidad. Yo vine para verte con un mensaje muy importante-

-Te escucho-

\- Actualmente en el monte Olimpo hay tensión entre los dioses, el trono de mi padre y mi madre peligran, se acerca un evento que involucra dioses y humanos, necesito que me ayudes Lincoln Loud, mi padre me encargó una importante tarea-

-¿Tarea? ¿otro problema con los dioses del Olimpo? No entiendo nada Geo, sé claro-

Geo suspiró y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Lincoln.

-Lincoln…. Es hora de reunir al Equipo Zeus-

**FIN.**

**(Rob, Brenda Loud, Ronnie Thompson, Darnell y Geo regresarán en otra historia)**

* * *

**Esto fue todo! Espero que hayan disfrutado este genial Two-shot ¡ que fue creado para darle sentido a Team Zeus.**

**Saldrá un remake del One-shot Team Zeus en este mes de Marzo, se llamará "The Loud house: La arena de los dioses" aparecerán nuevos personajes, la mayoría de ellos peleadores que estarán presentes en la batalla real en representación de sus dioses, eso , entre otras sorpresas.**

**Algunos datos curiosos de la historia.**

**Ahora ustedes saben que Rob fue el causante de todas las aventuras y desventuras que pasaron los Loud, y todo por evitar que Ronnie anne se mudara y consolidar el Ronniecoln, pero tuvo un precio alto, y era todo lo que pasó a partir de entonces.**

**Esta es la segunda vez que Lincoln ve a Rob luego de tanto tiempo sin verlo, los otros fanfics Loud house donde aparece él son de líneas del tiempo alternas, ya lo había aclarado.**

**Saludos enormes a Rcurrent, J0nas Nagera, Optimus1986 , Cartman, Montanahatsune92, regamers10, Banghg, Augustospiller, Nahuelvera, Sam the Stormbringer entre otros.**

**Habrá The Loud house para rato y lo debo aprovechar.**


End file.
